what_madness_is_thisfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles "Chuckie" Oswald
'Charles Custer "Chuckie" Oswald '(29 May 1917 - 29 October 1972) was the last First Chief Consul of the Republican Union, as well as the founder and first President of the New United States of America. The early years of the Oswald brothers (1917 - 1941) On May 29th, 1917, in an Inferior ghetto in Shicagwa, John Fitzgerald Kennedy was born. His father, Joseph Kennedy, and his mother, Rose, were Irish and devout Catholics employed by Colonel Goodyear Enterprises as factory workers. As a young boy, "Johnnie Boy" and his older brother Joe ("Junior"), roamed the streets as petty thieves. The other children (Rose, Kathleen, Eunice, Patricia, Robert, Jean, and Teddy) disliked the two boys and refused to do anything with them. It was on a quiet day in the ghetto, on April 4th, 1924, that seven year-old Johnnie was out for a walk. Unwittingly, he stumbled into a "middle class" neighborhood of Shicagwa. He saw, through a hole in a fence, a young boy playing teeball in a backyard. Johnnie was a baseball fanatic, and it was his favorite thing in the whole world. He called over to the other boy and the other boy let him through the gate. After all, he had no idea Johnnie was an "Inferior" who it was illegal to hang around. The boy introduced himself as Leslie King, Jr., age 11. The two played ball for an hour without any problems... until a brown-colored staff car pulled up out front of the King house. Jackboots clicked on the driveway as men dressed in ORRA and Custer Youth Brigade uniforms got out and started walking toward the children. The youngest of the officers, a CYB corporal named Lyndon Johnson, came up and without a word picked up and threw Kennedy to the ground. "That's what you get for not playing with your own kind, Inferior!" As it turned out, a neighbor across the street had recognized Kennedy as an Inferior and called up his local ORRA office to let them know. Another officer, Jack Williams, told King to go back inside his house. Williams then picked up Kennedy from off the ground and then screamed at him for about eight minutes, warning him to never, ever, ever play with his "Betters of Society" again. As Kennedy looked on in shock, Johnson joined in, telling him, "You filthy Irish aren't going to spread your disease among our future CYB members! Stay in the ghetto where you belong, or you and your whole family will be shipped out to Ohio Country and you'll never be heard from again!" That day traumatized John F. Kennedy, who had had no real understanding of the segregation in the Union before then, and it remained glued in his memory forever. But it wasn't the abuse that upset him; starting when he was around ten, Johnnie began to see his life as unfair because his family was Inferior. He wanted to be a Better. By the time he was 13, he thoroughly planning out ideas for escaping the ghetto by any means necessary. As an older teen, in the early 1930s, Johnnie began doing work for the local mobs, and even met infamous crime lord J. Edgar Hoover on one occasion. It was only natural that when Kennedy and his brother became adults that they started running absinthe for Hoover's syndicate. For years, Kennedy managed to earn quite the arrest record but the police and ORRA were never able to implicate him in anything major, so he usually walked after a few days in prison. He ran into CYB (and later ORRA) officer Johnson once more in 1935, when it was Johnson who arrested and turned him into authorities for absinthe possession. In 1939, when he was 22, a large accidental furnace fire burned down the Shicagwa Police Department and the neighboring ORRA office, obliterating his and Junior's criminal records and all mugshots and information on them. After plotting over it with Junior, they agreed that this was the perfect moment to escape the slum life. The two crafty brothers took up a job for the local mob to dispose of the bodies of two murdered Irish gangsters. They put them in the Kennedy family home under the cover of night and then silently strangled their family in their sleep. Then, they poured absinthe and gasoline all over the ratty house and lit it on fire. With that, the Kennedy family was legally dead. The two dead gangsters would stand in for Johnnie and Junior once authorities investigated the fire. All that was left of the clan was Johnnie and Junior, and they were legally dead. Now, the brothers needed new identities. They stopped at the home of a forger and ordered two completely fake identities. John F. Kennedy took the names of his two favorite baseball players, Philadelphia Yankees pitcher Charles "Lefty" Lewis and Iowai Injuns catcher Mike Oswald, and combined them into the Scottish name "Charles Oswald," with "Custer" thrown in as a middle name. Junior became "Robert William Oswald." Then, they murdered the forger and burned down his lab. With that done, the Oswald brothers were now former members of their local Custer Youth Brigade and currently upstanding members of the Betters of Society. In 1941, both brothers joined the Union Aeroforce. Neither of them could have imagined what fate had in store for them. The Great Purge of 1954 "There is only one group! Only one! With the courage and the guts to face up to the fact that this battle is racial! This has nothing to do with politics, economy, free enterprise, taxes. It is the question of is this country to going to be dominated and run by the white Christian people who built it, or is it going to be run and dominated by a bunch of beatnik scum, Communists, anarchists, aliens, and other no-good people that are trying to take it away from us, and tell us that we mustn't even talk about this, because it's 'hate.' Well I don't see anything hateful about defending your home, country, and family from aliens that are invading and taking it away from you! And that's what they're doing! We must cleanse! The Party and the Nation must be purged of infiltrators and subversives! All hail!" - Charles Oswald, July 4th, 1954 In the 1940s, "Charles Oswald" distinguished himself in the Union armed forces, first in the Aeroforce, and then in ORRA, where he was known as the "toughest, meanest, most brutal ORRA officer in the world." He quickly became high on the list of Joe Steele's most trusted officials and friends. In 1953, during Joe Steele's umpteenth reelection campaign, Oswald had been a fierce supporter, speaking at rallies all over the nation and whipping up support. He was a brutal, xenophobic lunatic, constantly talking about how proud he was of his "Scottish-Anglo-Saxon-Germanic" heritage. In 1949, he was placed in charge of the ORRA Propaganda Department. His brother "Robert William Oswald" was appointed Ambassador to Europe, and he went on numerous good-will tours to England, Prussia, and Scotland, strengthening ties in the midst of the Cold War's heat-up. In 1954, Steele decided that war was coming... soon. Because of this, he secretly began planning to purge his officer corps, the Manifest Destiny Party, and the government itself. He invited two of his best friends, Chuckie Oswald and Richard Nixon, to a meeting in late February, and there they made their plans. On July 4th, 1954, Oswald took to the talkie box to announce the nation was about to "cleanse itself" of all the "beatniks, anarchists, and other no-good subversive people." Immediately, Consular Order 702 took effect, with the RUMP troops swarming the streets and government offices. Within minutes, Second Chief Consul Franklin Roosevelt was shot to death in his study, Manifest Destiny Party head Chief Minister Edward Martin of Pennsylvania was brutally stabbed in the MDP Headquarters in the middle of a speech, and ORRA Sky Marshal Joey Gobells was mowed down in a drive-by shooting in front of the Shicagwa City Hall, just in front of a huge statue of Abraham Aaron Lincoln (it took city hall maintenance men a month to get the blood off). All over the nation, dozens of MDP officers were getting viciously murdered. At last, Steele finally brought the Union's history full-circle, and took to the airwaves to announce that all political parties except for the Manifest Destiny Party were banned forever. He was also now First Chief Consul for life, as would be his successors. He burned Roosevelt's body and then had Chuckie Oswald sworn in as Second Chief Consul. Nixon was fitted for his new uniform as Chief Minister of the Party. ORRA remained in shambles for several weeks as Steele tried to find a good replacement for Gobells. He finally chose none other than Oswald's old Texas-born nemesis Lyndon Johnson (luckily for Oswald, former police officer Johnson didn't remember a certain John Kennedy...). Sky Marshal Johnson took power with an iron fist, reorganizing ORRA and getting it in working order again. Oswald once again took to the airwaves once the Great Purge was over: "Soldiers! Citizens! Patriots! The crisis has passed. You may go about your daily business as usual. We have achieved this day two things: the purity of our government and the purity of our party. We have total control, once again, and the government is back in business. America, our sweet Union, is now a unitary, one-party Christian state. We have taken the next step in establishing a more perfect union. As we advance toward the End of Days and establish the New Jerusalem, remember this: One people for America. One faith for America. One army for America. Everything for America! All hail the most proletarian fascist American people!" Johnson and King joined forces to crush all descent in the aftermath of the Great Purge. Countless "enemies of the state" were shipped to the camps in the Ohio Country. Joe Steele was not in good health during this time, and he was preparing for his "Last Crusade." He let Oswald control most of the everyday goings-on of the government while he spent his time plotting military strategies for his holy war. Nixon controlled the Party itself, and since his way of thinking was just as psychotic, if not more so, than Steele's, Steele was just fine with that.